


Excuses, Excuses

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: A Whole New Galaxy [3]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Don’t get her wrong, Tao loved her mother more than life itself, but sometimes it could be near impossible to keep track of her train of thought.





	Excuses, Excuses

Don’t get her wrong, Tao loved her mother more than life itself, but sometimes it could be near impossible to keep track of her train of thought. They’d been discussing whether Tao should enter the swimming championships when a lull had fallen over the car. A lull that was broken by Ellen a few moments later.  
“So, what’ll be our excuse?”  
“What?”  
“Our excuse for leaving the Joneses early.” She explained.  
“Um… I have swimming practise tomorrow morning so I need an early night.?” Tao suggested. Ellen laughed, a sound that made flowers bloom.  
“I like the way you think.”


End file.
